


Lint In The Pocket Of Life (Adoration)

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, TWO IDIOTS, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, hopeless uchiha sasuke, read the room???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: naruto looses hope when he looses sasuke in a crowd of girls.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 39





	Lint In The Pocket Of Life (Adoration)

Sasuke was the cause of many problems in The Leaf Village. Girls fawned over him tripping on themselves simply to get a view. Guys loathed the idea of Sasuke being the most wanted shinobi. But those things never really mattered to Sasuke. 

No Sasuke was far more concerned with bettering his practice. He worked tirelessly longing deeply for the strength it would take to be better. He wanted to be someone new. It was still hard to make anything happen when you had a swarm of girls that would flock to you. It was even harder when your best friend had seemingly always been busy. 

Sasuke tried not to take it personally. He did leave his friend and beat him to a bloody pulp. But Naruto wasn't the type to hold grudges. Afterall he had been through he was all about second chances. In Sasuke’s case he had been given more than enough chances to redeem himself. Somehow he always fell short. There was always something missing in his new life. He would never admit how much he looked forward to seeing Naruto with his beautiful blue eyes that opened up a river of emotions. And he most certainly would never admit that he longed to run his hands through Nartuo’s hair. Oh to get lost in his hold.

That stuff didn’t matter. Because no amount of regret in the world could change what happened. Sasuke had to be okay with the fact Naruto would always be scared when it came to him. Scared to leave him again or scared to watch his other half fade into the distance. Look Sasuke was well aware of what he did to Naruto. He knew how easy it was to get Naruto flustered. But not just the average Naruto flushed. This was different. Naruto’s eyes would bug out of his head and he would become red, stuttery and shy. 

In Sasuke’s mind all that meant was that Naruto was a good friend who was very appreciative to have his own company. He could also tell that Naruto completed him. He was the dark and brooding moon. He hid his truth for the comfort of others and the fear of himself. Not Naruto. Naruto was the bright and blooming sun. He wore his heart on his sleeve and he was ready to share his love with anyone. Especially people who didn’t deserve it. 

Naruto had recently made a friend. Not a friend really; they had known each other since the Chunin exams. If Sasuke was less selfish he would be happy for his bright friend. He would be happy that Naruto was with someone like him. Gaara was a perfect match. They both knew what it was like to have a demon hidden in you. One that scared you and everyone who could’ve loved you. He should have been happy to see Naruto strolling around town laughing loud. Occasionally he had seen Naruto perform his sexy jitsu which only caused the two men to laugh. Who would be stupid enough to fall for that? 

Not Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t care it was stupid and a waste of chakra. It was so much energy that was wasted. He never wanted the clouds to float away. Sasuke?! Never him. He certainly didn’t hide his lust better because of his lifetime of stoic presentation. That would be stupid. The fact you could even suggest that is offensive to Sasuke. 

Sasuke was happy for his friend though. He was a hero. Everyone loved him. It was what he always wanted. Sasuke had always wanted that for him too. But that was just another reason he could never be with Naruto. Ignoring the fact he would be the first openly gay Hokage it would be with a man he’d waged his life for. Naruto was selfless. Sasuke wasn’t. Naruto put everyone before him and he put himself on the back burner. Everything he did he did to better his home. Sasuke couldn’t be the man that ruined his beautiful image. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto? That relationship he’d created was all in his head.

In his brooding Sasuke never noticed Naruto always glancing back. He would never know the amount of nights Naruto was going to knock on his door. Sasuke could never know how deeply Naruto longed to be in his hold. His dream was to fall asleep with Sasuke and him intertwined like two stupid puzzle pieces. 

Naruto had taken a different approach to life. He looked for the best in everything. He would go into the deepest darkest crevices and hideouts and holes simply to find a glimmer of goodness in everyone. He was the epitome of the chaotic sun. He burned so bright. His only job was to comfort and keep everyone around him safe. 

Naruto would never tell anyone how burned out he’d felt every night he could remember. He was sometimes like Tinkerbell. He grew and became happy with the love and affection of all those around him. But he was rarely the recipient of such emotions. More often than not he was hit with a stone wall of utter disinterest. Still he tried.

And the person Naruto tried the hardest with was his best friend Sasuke. Naruto would physically rip out a kidney if Sasuke wanted to. To Naruto their bond was more than brothers. To call them soulmates would truly be the only thing that fit. Naruto and Sasuke always found their way to each other. Somehow someway they would find each other. 

Being the hopeless romantic he was Naruto always envisioned them as Orpehus and Eurydice. Naruto would truly chase that man into hell and drag him back out even if he lost everything else. At least in the end he would have Sasuke. Because there were so few things that were worth more than Sasuke. 

Naruto thought if he had to choose between a lifetime supply of Ichiraku and Sasuke being his for a day he would choose that day. He would wake up every single day. And every day he would know he lost a lifetime of glory just to kiss Sasuke. But really kiss him this time. This time he would have Sasuke and he wouldn’t let Sasuke go. He could never dream of something like that. Fuck it wouldn’t be a dream it would be a nightmare. 

He and Sasuke had a secret language. It didn’t need to be spoken. Every day on his walk he would pass Sasuke and they would catch eyes. And they would smile. It was the most peaceful Naruto felt. It was the thing that gave him energy to keep pushing. 

But something had changed and he knew it. So he called the only other man that could help. Gaara. Both he and Sasuke lived the same. Moody and always brooding. They were always in a mood. There was always some existential threat that only they could mourn. Naruto called Gaara as his friend. They had become closer after everything and Naruto knew he could look forward to help. In turn he would help Gaara express to Rock that he had a debilitating crush that was humiliating. 

Through that they became close. Naruto would often find himself with Gaara laughing and not performing. But he could also think of the many times he would cry to Gaara about being so hopelessly in love with someone who would never in a million years feel the same. Together they mourned relationships that they would never try. But that they would hope for and long for. 

Still something was different. Most of the time when Naruto and Sasuke passed each other it was a silent nod. They were alone in that moment. In those few small ounces of time they were each other. And then he saw Sasuke hanging out with more girls. He watched Sasuke work shirtless and feed into the girls he had often complained to Naruto about. He would bite his lip and smirk watching Naruto. Sasuke would almost brag about his control. 

It was like Sasuke knew he was utterly and completely enamored with him. Naruto couldn’t do much. He watched the girls stare and pet Sasuke like he was a goddamn animal. Sasuke’s body was not a fucking petting zoo. It was beautiful and it deserved love and care and gentleness. It deserved someone who would be able to see its scars and not look at him weird. 

But Naruto was trying to convince Gaara and himself that it was just a friendly protection. Naruto had made it very clear he would never try anything with Sasuke. Not because he didn’t want to but because he shouldn’t. He didn’t deserve Sasuke. After all he was emotional and nervous and loud. Sasuke would never fall for that. Most certainly not for him. 

So he did what he had to. He would wave enthusiastically to an only half paying attention Sasuke. Every day he came by. Until one day it seemed like Sasuke was swarming in attention and he no longer needed Naruto. In fact Naruto was a burden. To see someone so pathetic walking by with so much joy. What a boner killer. Right? 

Naruto still walked by Sasuke. He wouldn’t look up now. But people could notice his mood change. It was visible although Naruto tried with all his energy to cover up the empty feeling that was being created in his chest. Naruto would still smile and he would make jokes. He would get a nookie and laugh his loud laugh. But Gaara could see past his facade. 

Sasuke wasn’t getting it. He was truly not comprehending Naruto. Despite his friends seeming simplicity Sasuke knew his friend was full of hidden mazes and secrets. So why wasn’t Naruto up there claiming what was his?! Sasuke had thought this was going to work. He knew how possessive Naruto got. He knew that Naruto was sure to make it known that Sasuke was off limits. The man had always found an excuse. Sasuke wanted this to be just the same. When Naruto would bravely save him and everyone would only laugh nervously as Naruto made a stink about some new problem. 

But he didn’t. And it wasn’t getting any better. Now Sasuke had what felt like swarms gathering around him and he couldn’t see Naruto. At first he thought it was nothing. Watching Naruto roll his eyes as girls happily swarmed him made him chuckle. But soon Naruto wouldn’t even look up at him. He wouldn’t get the attention he wanted. That he felt so pathetic and weak for needing. He was ashamed at how much he loved his friend. What was Naruto if not the best thing to come out of this stupid fucking village?! The answer is nothing. Because that is exactly what that whiskered sunshine creature was. 

Sasuke wasn't afraid to admit when he was wrong… well maybe he was. So he was a little nervous. He had planned all the ways to let Naruto know he was in fact in love with him. That he felt this deep urge to kiss him. But also to hold each other through nights that were lonely. Because Naruto knew. He knew what it was like to be so lonely. To be so alone and the idea of Naruto feeling the pain he did hurt. 

And then… Sasuke began to notice something. He had stopped seeing Naruto around the village. Of course he knew he was in the village. Why wouldn’t he be? Sakura hadn’t mentioned it in passing. And he had seen Sakura plenty. He cringed as she hung onto Ino. He was happy for her. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that they were able to admit their feelings and Sasuke was stuck moping around the village. 

Of course there were places that were obvious. Somewhere with his friends. Or bugging Tsunade. Annoying Kakashi or Jiraya. But he could also be training. Deep down Sasuke knew the one place he had to check. 

When he entered Ichiraku he wasn’t surprised to see Naruto on his 5 bowl. Sasuke knew Naruto sensed him. So the slow response of course through him off. But then it’s as if it didn’t happen. Sasuke can tell Naruto wants to leave but the poor guy has more kindness in has heart than the world could ever deserve. 

“Sasuke! I didn’t know you ate here. I mean I wasn’t sure you ate at all! All those girls Sasuke-senpai Sasuke-kan..” 

If Sasuke was any smarter he may have realized the spite in his tone. The bitterness? Was that what that was? 

“Yeah it gets tiring. Having girls fall makes it pretty hard to get any training done. Not that you would know.” 

Sasuke was internally scolding himself. How was Naruto ever supposed to know he loved him if he talked like that? 

“...” 

Naruto was silent. Despite having no filter and very few limits his popularity was one. Naruto didn’t know when to quit. He was hyper and loud and everything Sasuke wasn’t. Maybe that’s what made him so great. He was full of warmth and he had no reason to be. Naruto was.. Wow what wasn’t he? Love songs, sad songs, music, poems, art… nothing was enough to showcase Naruto in his true beauty. Sasuke knew that no one in this village deserved his love. Yet everyone had it. Despite his crudeness Naruto was prepared to lay down his life for every single person in this village. 

“Aw come on man you know I’m joking! Anyway these girls couldn’t handle you..” 

That piqued Naruto’s interest. Oh they couldn't? 

“Then who could? Certainly not you. One look at my smokin hot bod and you're drooling. Admit Sasuke you love me.”

Ah there he was. 

“Please. I’m not the one who kissed you! I notice you didn’t pull away. Not as quickly as you should have!” 

Sasuke sat smug. He ordered whatever Naruto was having. Something had to be mind blowing to have Naruto constantly coming back. 

“Neither did you… I bet you have such a huge crush on me! I bet you wish I was those girls.” 

Sasuke freezes and that's when Naruto knew he hit a nerve. When did that ever stop him right? 

“Oh Sasuke has a crush. Aw do you have my name in hearts? Uzumaki Sasuke? I personally think Uchiha Naruto would be better.” 

Sasuke turns to him with a smirk. His haze was quickly gone. 

“Oh I’m sorry say that again? You think I’d ever let you become an Uchiha?”

Naruto was blushing. His face was red and his eyes were squinched. 

“Oh like you deserve the title of Uzumaki? I am one of a kind. Built so different you could not even begin to understand. I mean you would never know how to handle Lil Naru.”

Sasuke stares at him in horror. Mainly at the fact that every word Naruto spoke, Sasuke was sure he was becoming more in love. If that was not bad enough Naruto was talking about himself in third person and all Sasuke could do was smile. An idiot. The love of his life was a complete clown. 

“Lil Naru? Did you give yourself a nickname? That's desperate for friends?” 

There he goes pushing - no - shoving salt in a fresh wound. He was about to rescind his comment but he watched Naruto come back with something. Because that’s what he did. When he had no reason to find joy he did. When Sasuke was sure he was at his lowest Naruto would come over with something sweet. He would let Sasuke lay in his chest. Sometimes he would talk. Sometimes he would be silent. And he was always ready. The few times Naruto had failed to sense Sasuke’s mood he still had something. Naruto chalked it up to needing to be prepared for Sasuke’s shit. But they both knew better. For a second he allowed himself to think of all the time in between. Those unspoken words. Where Sasuke would pull on Naruto’s shirt and the man would know it was time for a full body hug. Which some might call snuggling. 

“Sasuke back to this? We have already established that no one could handle me. And you wouldn’t let them. Cause I give you a huge boner. It really touches my heart.” 

Naruto held his shirt and pouted. 

“I mean remember that time I went out with Hinata and you were just lurking in the corner? I bet you thought I didn’t notice. It was cute a little weird but I know that's how you say I love you.” 

Sasuke just pushed him harshly. 

“I knew you were going to fuck it up. So as your friend I knew I needed to be there for when you got sad…” 

Sasuke wondered what he was doing the moment he arrived. But Naruto with Hinata? He knew Hinata had a crush but it’s not like Naruto felt the same. Not that it mattered. Naruto could be with anyone he wanted. That was definitely not his concern. Okay? Stop asking! 

“Well if you considered being normal for a second you would have known it wasn’t a date. I was talking to her about other things… I’m not sure if you know this but some girls actually want to be around.” 

“Tell me one person besides Hinata that is obsessed with you?”  
“Aw Sasuke do you want me to talk about you then?” 

He watched Naruto inhale. He knew it was better to not interrupt when Naruto began his ramblings. 

“Mm Sasuke-kan what could I not say about you?” 

Naruto stroked his fake goatee and Sasuke was sure he could tackle him and make out with him in this stand. 

“Well Sasuke… if I was the sun you would be the moon. In some way I think we would find each other. In every life somehow I would end up on your doorstep. Somehow you and I would meet. Maybe in one world we would be together. I mean it makes total sense. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. When I compare my love for you next to Sakura I have to laugh. Sakura would be a piece of lint in the pocket of life. I mean I love the woman. She makes me better and you but she and Ino make sense. In that same pocket… you would be a sweaty sweaty hand. Gathering lint from said pocket and dispersing. Til the only thing I could feel was you. But then we get to why it wouldn’t work. Because all these girls are the hands and the kunai in your pocket. Even though you should really use the pouch I bought you. Because when we get into your pocket I am merely li-”

Naruto shut up when Sasuke kissed him. He was hesitant to kiss back but soon his hands were in Sasuke’s hair. Naruto’s first kiss and first real kiss were to Sasuke. By the behavior this was also Sasuke’s first. He could feel their teeth hit and neither seemed to complain. Until finally Naruto pulled away. He wiped his mouth. He shook his head. 

“As I was saying in your life pocket I am merely lint. Perhaps I a-”

Sasuke couldnt believe this. Was this truly his other half. 

“You idiot! Why do you think I kissed you?” 

He watched as the wheels turned in Naruto’s head. 

“I’m more than lint?”

Sasuke groaned. 

“If you bring up the fucking lint analogy I am going to leave and never speak to you again.” 

Naruto thinks for a second. 

“Okay lint-y.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall this is my first sns fic. its also my longest so pls be gentle. thanks for reading this far. also im @C0CKASH1 on twt. sorry!


End file.
